Gilmore girls: Suddenly Parents
by the writing Mommy
Summary: What happens when an accident happens leaving Rory and Logan with three kids to raise. set during season 6 Luke and Lorelei broke up and she got with Chris.\ how will three kids change Rory and Logan's life.
1. The News and Adjusting

Suddenly Parents

Gilmore Girls

Rory &amp; Logan

May 27, 2014

Summery- set season 6, Rory and Logan are living together, and Lorelai and Luke broke up when April showed up, so Lorelai and Christopher got together.

Rory- I was sitting on the sofa with my boyfriend when my mom called "sweetie I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are going on a double date with Sookie and Jackson," I laughed at how excited my mom was "that is good have fun and don't do anything that Logan would do" I felt Logan throw a pillow at me "okay sweetie I love you" I stuck my tongue at Logan "Love you to mom and dad."

Later that night we were sitting on the sofa talking when there was a knock on the door Logan and I just looked at each other, I watched him walk to the door and then I saw the officers and I knew something bad had happened I just didn't know with who, they all looked at me so I got up and walked to the door "are you Rory Gilmore?" I looked at them "yes" they gave each other a look " we are sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a horrible car accident earlier this evening and none of them made it," I felt my body start to shake and my vision was starting to get blurry.

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the sofa while Logan rubbed my back, "ace say something?" I looked at him "my best friend is gone" he pulled me closer "where is Gigi, Davy and Martha?" he looked confused "who?" I looked at my boyfriend "my sister and my god son and my mom's god daughter," he got up and made some calls "they are at the baby sitters but tomorrow a lawyer is going to come and talk to you."

I woke up in Logan's arms and right now that is where I felt safe he looked at me and smiled " the lawyer will be here in an hour," we got up and got ready, once the lawyer showed up he pulled out some paper work, " so your dad made you the sole guardian of Georgia, and you get Davy since you're his god mother and they said if anything were too happened to your mother then you would get Martha," I looked at Logan " in order to get the children you would need to move into a bigger place."

Shortly after he left I turned to look at Logan "if you want you can leave I don't want you to feel tied down to me or to the kids," he looked at me and smiled "I want to be here for you I can't think of my future without you in it so I'm here for as long as you want me," I kissed him "I guess we got to look for a better place."

We have looked at ten different apartment and there was something wrong with each of them, we walked into a little brownstone "it is three blocks away from Yale and a twenty minute drive to the schools, we walked up the stairs and walked to the house, we turned to the right and saw the dining room with a connecting kitchen that lead to the back yard, we saw a little hallway and a door so we walked down the hallway and saw an empty room " the pool table would go great in here" Logan turned and looked at me with a big smile, we saw a sliding door and walked through it " this is a big living room" we saw that the living room had a built in bookshelf.

Upstairs

We walked up the spiral stairs and saw one room on the left and three on the right side, we went to the room on the left first, when we opened the door both of our jaws dropped, the walls were teal and the carpets were white, there was a French door that lead outside, and there was a walk in closet, we walked into the bathroom and saw a huge shower and then there was two sinks, we walked into the hallway.

We walked into the first room and it was dark purple with white carpets and two window, the bathroom and closet were a medium size but they were light purple, the other two rooms were the same but room was blue and the bathroom was red, the last room was hot pink with a light pink bathroom, we saw the realtor "we will take it" she handed us the keys.

We were in the car going to Stars Hollow 'it's so weird being here" he grabbed my hand " I'm here for you," we pulled up to the crap shake and looked around " it is so strange begin back here," we got the boxes and walked side " just get the pictures and mine and Gigi's things, I opened the closet and saw the ex-box," I sat on the floor and looked at them "_Max, Luke, Dean and Jesse" _ I sat there staring at the box's when Logan walked in the closet " what are those?" I looked at him "well there ex-boyfriend boxes we put everything in them after a brake up so we can remember the good times."

We packed everything and went to Sookie and Jacksons' and got all of Davy and Martha's things and drove to our place and got everything together, "so after the funeral for Sookie and Jackson we get the kids" Logan looked at me and kissed me " I love you " later that night we were lying in bed, Sookie and Jackson's funeral was hard but not as hard as my dad Gigi took that one the hardest, the day of my mom's the whole town was there and I saw Luke and April Logan must have noticed them cause he held me tight.

The first night was very difficult for all of us but since Davy and Martha were both so young it wasn't hard for them to adjust but since Gigi was four it was a little more difficult, it had been two weeks since it happened and every time something happened I wanted to call my mom but as soon as I dialed the last number I realized where she was, Logan was being amazing he helps me so much with the kids Davy has taken a liking to him but Gigi is more distance towards him.

"So spring break is almost over and then we have to deal with Yale and rising three kids" he looked at me "we can do it ace remember you jump I jump Jack."


	2. Our New family

Suddenly Parents

June 3, 2014

Rory and Logan

Gilmore Girls

**A New Family.**

Spring break week went by so fast and normally I would have gone home to Stars Hollow but since my mother is dead I have no reason to go back, I realized that I have never spent much time with any of the kids but then again I never thought that I would have to raise them, since we had a bunch of new changes for all of us I learned to cook.

"So I enrolled Davy and Martha in daycare and Gigi in a pre-school" I looked at my boyfriend "thank you so much Logan I don't know what I would do without you" he kissed my head, we were sitting on the sofa while the kids were taking a nap when the phone started ringing "let it go to voicemail" we looked at each other " Rory this is your grandmother just because your mother is gone doesn't mean Friday night dinners are over we will be seeing you at seven," I looked at Logan and he was holding back a laugh "what do I do about the kids?"

I was sitting in my room when Gigi came running in "I want my daddy" I looked at my little sister " I know you do Gigi," she sat on my lap and we watched tv "ace don't forget that tonight is Friday" I was standing at my grandparents' house when the new maid opened it, it felt strange being in here without my mom, my grandparents were sitting in the living room when I walked into the living room I finally saw how much the death of my mom had affected them, my grandpa didn't have the same spark in his eye like he use to or my grandma fire in her eyes.

Two hours later I walked into our apartment and I saw Logan sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Martha "hey ace how was dinner?" I sat down next to him "it was quiet I never realized how much the death affected them my grandma has actually kept a maid for a more than a day," he started laughing "you're so good with the kids and once day you will make amazing father, he kissed me "let's put her down and go to our room."

Later that night I was laying in Logan's arms " I love sleeping in your arms" he kissed my forehead " when we first started the no strings attracted you never slept in my arms," I looked at him " we have both come a long way since then, " he was playing with my hair when we heard Gigi crying, so we both got dressed and ran into her room and she was sitting on the bed with tears running down her face, "Gigi what is wrong?" she looked at us " I want my daddy."

We stayed with her for two hours finally after she fell asleep we walked back into our room "I feel bad for her I mean her mom left her when she was a couple months old so our dad was the only person she knew and now he is gone and she is stuck with a sister who was never around," he looked at me and kissed my head " well now you're going to be in her life forever and right now will be a little difficult but later it will be better."

The next day we had dropped the kids off and were at Yale when I looked at Logan "I was thinking of changing my major" he looked at me "why?" we sat down "how am I going to be an oversea correspondent when I have three kids that lost their parents and I would have to leave them a lot," he looked at me "then just write for a local newspaper" the whole day I thought about what Logan had told me, I had just finished my last class when I got a call from Gigi's school telling me that she woke up from her nap crying and asking for her dad.

Once I had picked up the kids I started making dinner for Logan, I was standing at the counter when Gigi walked in "Rory did my daddy have to leave me?" I felt the tears running down my face "because he was such an amazing father to you that god wanted him in heaven to help him with the little kids that our in heaven," once she was left I started thinking about the question that she had asked me and I realized I had asked my mom the same question when I was seven and my dad had shown up and left.

Flashback

_I was running down the dirt road crying for my daddy to turn round and come back for me but he never did, this was the first time I have seen him since I was three "come on sweetie lets go inside" I didn't want to move in case he decided to come back " mommy why doesn't daddy love me?" she had tears running down her face " he does love you it just we were forced to grown up real fast" I was still confused "then why does he always leave me ."_

I was still in my flashback when Logan walked into the house and he saw my face "ace are you okay?" I looked at him "yea Gigi just asked me a question and it reminded me of something I use to ask my mom whenever my dad would come into town and then leave, he pulled me closer to him " we both have bad histories with our dads but I promise you and the kids and our future kids that I will always be here for you and any kids that we will have, I don't want them or our future kids to have to grow up without having a dad around like we had to." 

Two months later

Davy had celebrated his first birthday one day we were all watching tv when someone knocked on the door, when I answered it I saw that I was Luke I was surprised to see him standing there "what do you need?" he was surprised with the tone in my voice " I need to talk to you."

A/N_** I had forgotten the grandparents in the first one and someone pointed it out so thank you, this is the second half it is not as good but hopeful you enjoy it, thank you so much for reading and I am working on part 3, and thank you so much for reviewing. 6-8-14**_


	3. Family Crisis

**Suddenly Parents_3**

Family Crisis

Gilmore Girls

Rory and Logan

November 12 2014.

I looked at Logan hoping he could tell Luke to go away but he just shrugged his shoulders "so Luke what do you need to tell me?" he looked at the kids " I would prefer to do it without the little ones around" Logan took the kids to the play room so that Luke and I could talk, "look Rory I'm sorry about your mom and dad and I fell like it is my fault if I would have gotten married to your mom sooner she wouldn't have gotten with your dad and then she wouldn't have gotten married to him and her, Sookie and Jackson would still be here today."

I looked at Luke "do you know how devastated my mom was when she found out about April and then you wouldn't let her get to know your daughter, see my dad was a lot of thing but he always would ask mom for advice about Gigi and she got to be around Gigi but her own fiance wouldn't let her get to know his daughter how fair was that to her," Luke looked stunned "so your blaming me for all of this?" I just looked at him "no I don't blame you or anyone else for what happened but you want to know what my mom told me a couple of days after y'all broke up well she saw Anna walking out of your diner at six in the morning," Luke was stunned.

"Well if your mother wasn't a whore then I wouldn't have been with Anna in the first place and your mom acted so childish that night I told her I didn't want to elope she just went to the next guy and slept with him," I saw Logan walk out of the room "Luke I think that you need to go" Luke just looked at Logan "bye," he slammed the door and every started crying.

A couple of day later I was sitting on our bed with Gigi walked in "Rory?" I looked at my little sister and saw that she looked a little like our dad but she mostly looked like Sherri "what is wrong Gigi?" I noticed that her checks were red " I not feel good" and after that she threw up everywhere, "Logan clean up in room 3" I picked up Gigi and took her to my restroom and started giving her a bath, Logan walked in the restroom "how is she feeling?" I got a thermometer and checked her temperature "101" we both looked at Gigi "we should take her to the emergency room?" we got her dressed and our self and got the other kids a noticed that they were not feeling good also.

Three hours later and three screaming kids we had not been seen "Logan it is getting later and they are all cranky and tired and it will take forever for someone to look at them," he got up and walked to the nurse station "excuse me but my kids have been her for three hours and it is getting late so I was wondering if someone could see them this second?" the nurse looked at me "well sir all our doctors are busy with other people right now and they can't just drop everything for your kids," Logan pulled out his phone "Michum Huntzburger."

"Mr. Huntzburger I have a story for your paper Local New Haven hospital refuses to get three children medical attention and when asked if the can find someone to help them they get rude services," the nurse looked at all five of us " having them write a bad review will get us in trouble" l got up "well find someone to help our children out and that review won't be published," we ending up getting asked to leave since the nurse said that we were being rude and loud we drove to Hartford and found a hospital that would help the children, it turns out that there was a stomach bug going around the school's and day care so the kids had to stay home for a couple of days, we had no one to watch the kids and Logan had to work I chose to stay home and take care of the kids instead of having them all in different rooms and running up and down stairs I chose to put all of their bed in the living room so that it would be easier to watch them, later that night I made chicken soup for the kids and enchiladas 's for Logan and me, when he got home he was tired "why are the kids beds in the living room?"

While we were eating I told Logan about the day and the beds and "so how long will this thing last?" I looked at him "a couple of days," we all slept in the living room and every ten minutes one kid would  
wake up crying so I didn't get much sleep that night, since Logan was off he stayed home with the kids and I went to class but since I was so tired I slept in all of my classes, when I got home I heard the kids crying.

The stomach bug lasted a week and everyone was back to their normal self, one night I was lying in bed with Logan do you have any regrets about taking the kids in?" he looked at me "no Rory I don't I know that these kids aren't mine but I love them like they are my own," for the next two months all of our lives were crazy Gigi was in dance classes, Davy was talking a lot more and Martha was crawling everywhere and our lives seem to be going good until I woke up one morning feeling sick, and that happened for a couple of day and the I brought a pregnancy test and took it.

Is Rory Pregnant?

A/n Sorry I haven't updated in months but I had some family drama and I had writer block but hope you liked this story, Suddenly Parent part 4 is in the making, again and Thank you everyone for reading.

Finished November 12, 2014


	4. New changes

Suddenly Parents_4

Gilmore Girls

Rory &amp; Logan

April 18, 2015

When I looked at the test it was negative I was happy and sad but then I realized Logan and I took in three kids that need our love and attention and with a new baby things would be a lot harder but in a couple of years we would be ready to have a baby.

Later that day we were watching Clifford the big red dog when Logan walked in and the kids ran to him "Rory we need to talk?" I got up and walked into the kitchen "what do you want to talk about?" he gave me a sad smile "I talked to my dad today and he said since I'm graduating this year and I apparently act like a child still he is sending me to London for the whole year," I looked at him "so what are you going to do?" he looked at me "I have no choice I have to go."

Later that night we sat the kids down and we told them that Logan would be leaving in two months of course the only one who understood was Gigi.

The next day I was walking to class when I saw Dean standing there "what are you doing here?" he looked at me " Lindsey and I got back together and we are going to get remarried so do use all a favor and stay out of our life and away," with that he walked away I was shocked how dare he accuse me of ruining his marriage and his life he made his bed and he had to lay in it so why was me mad at me he told me that he it was over with them.

Later that night while the kids were asleep and Logan was doing to paper work I was on my laptop looking at some of my old photos of my mom and I felt the tears starting to fall " I miss you so much mom" I put my laptop away and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

2 Months Later

It was that time that we were all dreading Logan was graduating from Yale today and then tomorrow he was on a plane to London we had planned to have a quiet night with my grandparents and then we would go home and spend family time together, the kids were watching tv while I was waiting for Logan to get home so that we could leave and go to dinner, it was 7:30 when he called " hey ace I might not be able to make it on time Michum brought some business people and I can't just get up and leave so I will see you at home.

When I told my grandparents that Logan wouldn't be able to make it they were disappointed, "so Rory what are you and the kids doing this summer?" I looked at them "I'm not too sure yet," Later that night when we got home Logan was sitting on the sofa with a glass in his hand "I will put the kids to bed and then I will come and talk to you," when the kids were in bed and asleep I went to join Logan on the sofa "I leave in seven hours and I am going to miss you and the kids."

The next morning we were all up at 7:00 a.m. and Logan had finished packing and was getting ready to leave "kids be good for Rory and I will see you all in a couple of weeks Ace I love you so much and I will think about you every day and I will see you soon I love you," and with those last words he was out the door and on his way to the Airport.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, Next chapter is in the making. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Since you've been gone

**Suddenly Parents 5_Since you been gone.**

April 18, 2015

Gilmore Girls

Rory and Logan

Davey-1

Martha-eight months

Gigi 4

It has 2 months since Logan left for London and the kids and I spent time at Martha's Vineyard, since there was two weeks until school started we were getting things ready for school and Gigi was starting kindergarten and her birthday was in a couple of days and Logan was going to come down and spend time with us, I was starting my Senior year at Yale.

I was cleaning the house and getting things ready for Gigi party when Lane came running in with balloons and party decorations, the kids were napping and Lane was putting everything up and I was baking the cake when Logan walked through the door with a big box in his hands "where is the birthday girl?" I walked up to him and kissed him "her and her sister and brother are taking a nap so they won't be grouchy for the party.

The kids woke up just as everyone showed up Ms. Patty, Babette and Morey, Lane and Zack and Emily and Richard. We all had cake and then it was present time she got a Barbie from Babette and Morey, Ms. Patty gave her a doll and some dresses, Lane and Zack gave her a toy drum set, my grandparents gave her some clothes and Logan gave her a beautiful dollhouse.

After everyone left we were cleaning "so when do you have to get back?" he looked down "tomorrow night," I know that he has to work but he has missed out on so much Davey started walking and Martha started crawling, I know that the kids missed him and want to spend time with him but Gigi has school tomorrow so do I, "Logan can you watch Martha and Davey tomorrow?" he looked up from the phone "sure" I was getting Gigi's things ready for tomorrow "are you ready for school?" Gigi nodded her head.

I was up at 5:30 since it take Gigi an hour to get up and get dressed I went looking for Logan so he could watch the kids but he wasn't in the house so I got Davey and Martha up and got them ready for day care, when I looked at the time it was seven and Gigi has to be in school by 7:15 and buy the time I got dressed and dropped everyone off it would be 8:00 and I would miss half of my first class.

When I got to class everyone turned and looked at me like I just killed someone "way to start of your first day of class Gilmore" I looked at my friend Sarah " I couldn't find Logan to watch the kids so I had to take them to day care, when I got home for lunch Logan was sitting at his office desk "where were you this morning?" he looked at me "sorry I had to get to the office to do some important papers that needed attention,"

I left the house later on to go and pick up the kids from school and daycare, "how was school Gigi?" she looked at me "it was fun I made two new friends and my teacher is really nice and so is everyone in my class, when we got back to the house Logan was in the kitchen cooking dinner "what are you making?" I guess we all scared him "hey kids I'm making pot roast" I kissed my boyfriend and went to change into some yoga pants and a Yale shirt and put my hair in a bun.

After everyone ate dinner we all sat on the sofa and watch a movie as a family before Logan had to leave back to London "Ace I talked to my dad today and he said that I couldn't leave work like I did again so the next time I will get to be home is Christmas," I looked at him with a sad smile, Logan ended up leaving right after bed time.

It's been several weeks since I last spoke to Logan it was hard watching the kids and going to school by myself and I wish that Logan could be here with me to help me but he has a job and he needs it, the other day I went for a drive and ended up in stars hollow and ended up driving to the crap shack I was shocked to see that another family had moved in and they changed the house.

One Friday night I was picking up Gigi from school "Rory my friends wanted to know if I could sleep over at her house?" I looked at my little sister "if it's okay with her mom then it is okay with me I just need to talk to her," I drove to the house and got Gigi bags packed and took her to her friend's house, later that night I went to Friday night dinner with Davey and Martha after we got home and I put the kids to bed I started cleaning the house and looked up Halloween costumes.

**A/N since I posted a story today and I was in the process of writing the other half I decided to post this one as well, the next chapter will be Holidays and maybe Logan will come home for a while.**


	6. Holidays and the vist from Logan

Suddenly Parents 6_Hoildays

April 19, 2015

Gilmore Girls

Rory and Logan

It was 3 in the morning when I woke to Davey crying so I got up and went to see what was wrong with him "hey buddy what is wrong?" he wiped his tears "dada" ever since Logan left back to London the kids have missed him a lot and I didn't know what to do about that "I know sweetie he will be back soon," I rocked him to sleep and then went back to my room I know there is one way to get Logan to come back.

Since I didn't have any classes today so after I dropped everyone off I went to talk to one person who could bring Logan back, when I pulled up to Huntzburger Publishing Group I went strange to Mitchum's office "do you have a meeting with Mr. Huntzburger?" the snotty receptionist asked me "I need to talk to him about his son and it is every important," with that she called him and then lead me to his office "Ms. Gilmore what can I do for you?" I sat down and looked at him "I want you to bring Logan back home!" his smile disappeared " I can't do that" I felt my blood starting to boil "why not?" he looked at me with an ugly look " Logan still acts like a child and soon he will take over this business and I don't want a child to take over so until he grows up then he will stay in London for a year," I kind of understood that " Logan has grown up so much since I met him he is helping me raise three kids that are not our own kids he could have left when I got custody of them but he chose to stay and help me raise them and now that he is gone they are sad and hurting and I don't want them to experience that ever again."

"I know that Logan is helping you with those kids but he shouldn't have to raise someone else's kids and we told him that I know that he is young and he loves you but he need someone to help him with this business functions and who will be a social wife who doesn't work or have other kids to take care of other then his kids that he actually had."

After everything that I told Mitchum it still didn't change his mind and I was disappointed it would be nice to have him home soon, later on I went to pick up the kids and we went to the Halloween store to pick out the Halloween costumes Gigi picked out a princess outfit, Davey picked out a pirate and Martha picked out a ladybug, once we got home and dinner was made I called Logan "ace what is wrong?" I took a deep breath "the kids and I miss you so much and I want you to come home so today I went to talk to Mitchum and he told me that I wasn't right for you and that he didn't want you helping me with the kids," Logan was quiet "I know Ace that is part of the reason why he sent me away he wants me to concentrate on this job and then later force on making a family."

Halloween the kids were super excited to go and get candy but little Martha woke up with a fever and wasn't feeling good so I didn't want to other kids to miss out on getting candy so Lane took the kids while I stayed with Martha, three hours later I had two hyper kids running around the house and I had a sick baby sleeping "Sorry Rory I guess they must have snuck some candy when I wasn't looking ," I just laughed " it's fine I just get the feeling that no one is going to get any sleep tonight and I have an early class," since I had an early class the next day Lane stayed over to watch Davey and Gigi while Martha and I got some much needed sleep, when I woke up the next morning I went to check on the kids and Lane and they are were all knocked out.

I was in class when Logan called me but I ignored it until I got out of class when I called him back " what do you need Logan?" he could tell I was upset " I just wanted to let you know that I am coming home for two weeks during Thanksgiving," then he hung up so I went back to the house and started looking online for things to make for Thanksgiving," since Martha was feeling a little a little better we had a movie night just not with a lot of junk food.

Two days before Thanksgiving and our house was crazy I was cooking Thanksgiving dinner since my grandparents were going out of town I decided to cook it myself, while I was busy doing everything the kids were watching a movie and making Thanksgiving decorations, we were all busy when Logan walked to our house "everyone I'm home!'" the kids were excited to see him and they and they ran to him "we have missed you."

Thanksgiving day everything was going good Logan ate at his parents then came home so we could have Thanksgiving dinner together, while we were eating Logan dropped major news "I'm thinking about quitting HPG" I looked at him "why?" he smiled at me " I miss my family and I want to be here to see the kids grow up and to be here for you and then," I was happy " this means money will be a little tight and you might need to get a job," I'm glad that he is thinking about quitting but going to school and raising three kids is hard and the having to get a job will be even harder.

**Will Logan actually quit working for his dad? And will Rory get a job? I had accidently left out what Mitchum would have told her so I put it in after I realized it. Chapter 7 is in the works I'm not too sure if it will be up so quickly. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Final semester and Logan returns

Suddenly Parents 7_Final semester and Logan returns

August 6th 2015

Gilmore girls

Rory and Logan

Before I began this story I would like to that everyone who has read,comment and followed this story it means a lot to me that you take time out of your day to read and follow this story.

I had found a job at a local bookstore and Logan had quit his job and was now working at the stanford eagle gazette and I was on my last semester.

It was seven when I got home from work and I was tired and all I wanted to do was go to bed but I couldn't because I had a ton of work to do and take care of the kids.

I was making mac and chesse when Logan walked in I could tell that he was drunk and I didn't want the kids to see so I sent them to the living room "why are you drunk?."

Logan just looked at me " I had a hard day of work today and I just wanted to let loose!" I didn't feel like fighting so I just walked away.

Since Logan was drunk I left him on the sofa and went into the study to do some school work, it was 4 in the morning when I went to bed I never knew raising kids,working and going to school would be so hard and tiring.

It had been a couple of days since Logan came home drunk and after that night he told me the truth that he was still working for Mitchum and that he did a deal behind his dad's back and lost all the money. One day after picking the kids up I walking into the house and saw a note from Logan "_Ace went to Vegas with the boys be back in a couple of days-Logan."_

Spring break a time when all my friends were going out of town to party I was staying at home with the kids it had also been a year since that fateful night I took the kids to the cementary to pay their respects.

Logan been throwing himself into work and I hardly see him but everytime we do we argue,

one day during spring break I got a letter from Sherri and she wants to see Gigi I couldn't keep Gigi away from her only living parent.

So I agreeed to let Sherri come and vist, when she got to our place she was making faces and I was getting annoyed "I need to talk to you?." we went to the kitchen and sat down "I want to have full custody of Gigi!" I was shocked "you were never around her and now you want to be a mother."

Sherri left shortly after that after yelling "YOU ARE GOING TO REGREAT THAT!"

if she had been a better mother to Gigi then I would let her have custody of her but she left when Gigi was one and hardly sepent time with her.

Athor Note

When I first wrote Suddenly Parents I didn't know what it felt like to lose a mother but three months after I wrote this story my mother passed away. Chapter 8 is in the making. Thank you for reading. 


	8. more life changes and

Suddenly Parents_8

more life changes and graduation.

August 6 2015

Gilmore girls

Rory and Logan

Graduation was a week away and I was excited and nervous I had applied at different papers since I couldn't be a oversea coresponder anymore since I was raising the kids, things between Logan and I were calm.

It was graduation day and I was looking at a picture of my mom and I from my high school graduation and I broke down and cried "_ why did you have to go out that night I need you now mom_!_" _ I felt like my world was falling apart more but in away it was I was graduating from Yale.

"_**Lorilai Leigh Gilmore"**_ when they called my name and I was walking across the stage I looked over thinking I would see my mom but all I saw was my grandparents sitting down with smiles and tears. Once everything was done I walked up to Logan "Ace will you marry me?"

I wanted to say yes but before I could Logan spoke up again "and if you say yes I want you to know that we would have to move to London in a few days!" I was shocked "can I think about it?" when the kids and I got home I checked the mail and I had a letter from the _New York Times._

I changed clothes and opened the letter

"_Dear ,_

_The New York Times__ would be happy to have you as an employee contact us as soon as you can."_

I picked up the phone and started calling my mom but then I stopped when I realized that she was dead,I waiting until Logan got home. As soon as he walked into the house he looked at me "Logan I love you more then anything and I want to marry you but I don't want to move."

He looked away " I'm sorry Rory this job means a lot to me and I couldn't pass this up so if you don't want to move then I guess we can't be together anymore bye Rory. And with that he walked out of the house and slammed the down I would have broke down and cried but I had a graduation party to go to.

We got home seven hours later and I put the kids to bed and went into our room and none of Logan's things were gone I wasn't shocked that he came back and got his things and left. The next day I called _The New York Times_ and told them that I would be taking the job.

We were at Friday night dinner when I told my grandparents about the new job,move and the break up between Logan and I, they were sad that the kids lost another parent figure in their life.

A couple of days later I was packing up the house Logan and I brough together since I got a job in New York the kids and I would be moving there.

My grandparents brought me a three bedroom apartment that was close to work and the kids school and daycare. I was apart to start a new chaper in my life and I was ready for it.


	9. five years later

Suddenly Parents 9_

Our Future 5 years later

August 16 2015

Gilmore girls

5 years

It has been five years since we last saw Logan, shortly after graduation I got a job in New York and the kids and I moved,Gigi is now nine,Davey is 6 and Martha is 5 years old.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off and groaned I didn't want to get out of the warm bed but the kids had to be in school soon, it was Martha's first day of Kindergarden I wish that Sookie and Jackson were still alive to be here for her.

Once I got the kids at school I rushed into work after five years of working at The New York Times I was still a reporter. It took me 3 years to be able to move on from Logan and his name is Aarron .

One day I was walking to the editors office and ran into Logan he just gave me a funny look and walked away, I understand that he was hurt and mad but I wasn't ready to move or to be married, I was editting my story when Gigi's school called.

When I got to Gigi's school I ran to the office they told me that Gigi cut a little girls hair, I was waiting in the office with Gigi when Logan and a blonde women walked in I was confused, just then the headmaster walked in and looked at us.

Headmaster- "Ms. Gilmore I'm sure that you know that Georgia had cut a little girls hair and when we asked her why she did it and told her to apppolize to her but Georgia just walked away."

I felt the girl that Logan was with give me and ugly look and whisper something to Logan, just then Logan stood up " I spent a lot of money at this school so my step - daughter could have a great education and not have to worry about someone cutting her hair."

The headmaster looked down " Ms. Gilmore I hate to do this to you but Georgia is no longer welcomed at this school," we walked out of the school I didn't know what to say when I heard someone calling me so I turned around and saw Logan .

"I'm sorry that Gigi got kicked out of school because she cut London's hair when my wife saw her hair she was furious," I looked at Gigi so that is your step daughter?" he looked schocked "yes she is ten," I looked at him "so does she have any other kids?" he looked nervous.

"Yes we have a little girl who is 5 years old!" I looked at Gigi "so after we broke up you started datting someone else?" he got a little angry ":you said no to me asking you to marry me so that night I met Lennox and we had a one night stand and she got pregnant."

Later that night it was raining and the kids were in bed so I was watching a movie when all of a sudden the doorbell buzzed so I got up to see who it was and I was shocked when I opened the door.


	10. Old faces, different places

Suddenly Parents_10

Old faces, different places

September 13 2015

When I opened the door I saw Logan standing there with a suitcase " do you mind if I crash here tonight?" I wanted so bad to say no and close the door on his face but I thought of everything that we had been threw together.

While he took a shower I mad up the sofa for him, I was warming up so dinner for him to eat when he walked into the kitchen " your place looks amazing!"

I got up and went to bed since I had to look for a new school for Gigi, " I know this great private school that 'm sure she would like." I had a strange feeling he was talking about boarding school since that is all the schools he went to.

The next morning the kids woke me up by jumping on the bed "mom who is that strange guy sleeping on the sofa?" of course they didn't remember Logan they were small when we dated " he is a friend from college!"

After dropping everyone off I called around to all the schools near by and the only one that I had heard from was Constance private school, so on Monday Gigi was going to start school there,when I got to work I heard the gossip that were getting a new boss and there was a staff meeting in 5 minutes.

I was the second to the last on in the room and I nearly dropped my coffee it was Logan, when he looked at me I saw regret flash in his eyes, once the meeting was done he stepped in my way "we need to talk!"

So I followed him to the office "people can not know about us dating each other!"

When I got to my office I saw Lindsey waiting for me "Rory we need to talk!"

Rory- "sure about what?"

Lindsey-"seven years ago my world got turned up side down when I found out that my husband of barley a year had cheated on me with his ex girlfriend."

Rory- "I'm sorry about that he told me that you and him were over and there was no chance of fixing it so I believed him and I never meant to hurt you."

Lindsey- " everyone told me when we first started dating that he was still in love with you and I didn't listen to the because I though he would fall in love with me and forget about you but I was wrong."

Rory- "so what are you doing here?"

Lindsey- Well my husband told me to forgive the people who had done me wrong and to not hold grudges against them because if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be were I am today.

She got up and hugged me and walked out the door. I was eating lunch when Logan walked in "Ace I am sorry for the way I have been acting and I shouldn't be like that with you." Logan walked up to me and kissed me.

" I sure you read the news paper and you know that I'm getting a divorce and I want us to give it another chance?" I looked at him "what about your daughter?" he looked down " she is taking her away!"

I looked at him " can we wait for your divorce to be final I had a guy tell me that it was over with him and his wife and I slept with him then to find out he wasn't going to leave her."

two months had passed, Logan and I started datting him again my grandparents were happy. Logan got custody of his little girl named Brooklynn and he see's her every weekend.

A year later

I got a new job so we all moved backk to 's ex wife Hannah gave us Brooklyn so now we were raiseing four kids.

On our one year aniversery Logan asked me to marry him and I said yes this time so we got married in December and my grandpa walked me down the aisle and Lane and Paris were my bridesmaids.

Six months after our wedding we got another call from the Hartford memorial that Lane and Zack were in a car acident. When I heard that I drove like crazy but we were to late Zack and Lane had both passed away right before we got to the hospital.

We were sitting in the waiting room when a lady walked up to us " Lorelai Gilmore?" I looked at her " that is me?" she gave me a small smile "I am Karen a social worker and from what I can tell from my paper work you are Stevie and Quan's godmother so that means that they are your children now!"

The next day we had a meeting at her office to finalize the paper work. passed away a year ago so so that ment I got both of the boys. Since we had a bigger house that has eight bedrooms we got to take the boys home with us.

When we pulled up to the house the boys were excited. Later that day I was making dinner when all six kids ran into the kitchen screaming because Logan was chasing them. I had to enroll Stevie and Quan at Hartford primary. (the twins are 4)

A year later I was sitting in the doctors office. Why you may ask I'm pregnant, "so Mrs. Huntzburger it looks like you are about three months pregnant!" I left the doctors office and went to pick up the kids from school and then called Logan about the baby.

Friday night dinner I told my grandparents about the baby they were both excited, I wish I could celebrate with my morning sickness sucks. I was having lunch with Paris " is it strange that your 29 years old and a mother of six kids and going to have your first child?"

I was seven months pregnant when I felt something rushing down my leg "LOGAN!" he came running into the room "what is wrong?" he looked at me "babe I think your water just broke!"

When we got to the hospital the doctor looked at me "well Mrs. Huntzburger it looks llike your baby is coming!"


	11. A year later and mo

Suddenly Parents 11_ a year later and more life changese

September 17th 2015

Gilmore girls

16 hours later I pushed out a healthy baby girl she weighted 4lbs 5oz but since she was born two months early she had to stay for a couple of named her Lorelai Rose Huntzburger.

Two months had passed since we had Lorelai and she was finally home. I was over welemed with taking care of a two month old and six other kids and Logan was always at work and when I brought that up to him he suguested that we get a nanny but I didn't want my kids to be raised by a nanny.

2014

Gigi just turned ten

Davey 7

Martha 6

Stevie and Quan 6

and Lorelai is one

it was days before New Years when we got the call from my grandma who was letting us know that my grandpa was in the hospital for a heart attack. We left the kids with Paris and got to the hospital "how is he?" my grandma was in tears " they took him in for sugery!"

We were waiting when the doctor walked out "the Gilmore family?" we stood up "I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore but we did everything we could but it was to late I'm sorry1" when the doctor walked away and my grandma broke down and cried.

Later that night I was lying in bed with Logan " I feel like I keep losing everyone I love My mom and dad, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Zack and now my grandpa!" Logan just hugged me while I cried . When we buried my grandpa I saw a bunch if ladies from the DAR.

Shortly after that day I woke up feeling nausious so I ran to the bathroom and threw up last nights dinner,this went on for a couple of days so one day I took a pregnancy test and it came back postitive.

I called Logan at work and he was so that night we sat all the kids down and told them that we were going to have another baby they were happy.

My grandma didn't want to live in that house all by her self she sold it house and got a smaller house with the maids of course since my grandpa left her all his money, her and grandma Hayden started talking again and she wanted to le involved in mine and the kids lives.

One day I left work early and drove to Stars Hallow, I stopped at babette and Moreys house and I learned a lot of things like Luke married Anna sand they have a litlte boy, Taylor came out that he was gay and Kirk married Lulu.

We talked about everything that has happened since my mom passed away aparently no one brought the house, once I was done I went to my old house and walked inside so many memories came rushing to me so I finally left and went back tpo my family.

Later that night Logan and I were lying in bed talking about the baby " if we have a boy I want to name him richard." but I'm not sure about the middle name or if we have a girl I have no idea what her name would be.

Authors Note I need your help for a boy middle name or a girls middle name. Please and thank you once I get the names I will wirte chapter 12.


	12. Our growing family

Suddenly Parents 12_our Brady bunch life

November 21st 2015

Baby Richard Christopher Huntzburger was due any day now and then our family would be complete I will admit that it is going to be hard raising seven kids and having a career.

One day I was sitting on the sofa while the kids were at school when I got a call from Lane's uncle and he told me that he wanted custody of Stevie and Kwan and I told him I would talk to Logan about it and later that night Logan and I talked about it.

"I think it would be good that the boys go with family," maybe he was right I know that I was the boys god mother but they look so unhappy, so the next day Joe and I met with the lawyers to talk everything out.

The kids were sad about Stevie and Kwan leaving but I told them that it would be better for them and they were happy for them. My due date came and went and still no baby so my doctor told me that he was going to induce me on Monday.

It was Saturday at five in the morning when my water broke we called my grandma and she stayed with the kids while we went to the hospital, ten hours later I was only dilated to a four so my doctor suggested at c-section and at 2:00p.m Richard Christopher was born.

Days have passed since we came had Richard and it was Lorelei's second birthday, Gigi and Hannah made a card for her and Davey gave her his fire truck and Martha shared her doll.

Hannah was turning 11 today and she was spending the day with her mom and Gigi so it was only the four of us, Davy and Martha were watching tv when someone knocked on the door and it was Sookie's dad and he wanted to spend time with them so they left.

It was only

Lorelai and Richard and they were both taking a nap for the first time in a long time our house was quiet and I didn't know what to do with my time so I caught up on my writing and cooking dinner.

The girls stayed the night with Hannah's mom and Tim (sookie's dad) had Davey and Martha stay over, so Logan and I watched scary movies and ate the candy we had been hiding from the kids.

Authors Note Sorry it took me so Long to write the chapter since I had a baby 3 months ago and taking care of her since she was taking a nap I decided to write . Chapter 13 soon to be up.


	13. Thanksgiving disaster

Suddenly Parents 13_ Thanksgiving disaster

November 23rd 2015

This year I wanted to make Thanksgiving dinner for my family and when I told Logan that he laughed at me but he aggreed to help me cook.

It was the night before Thanksgiving and we were getting everthing ready for tomarrow "Logan did we get cranberry sauce?" he turned around " yea in the pantre," I was looking for the cranberrry sauce when I found a letter.

It was from Gigi to Santa " why is in there?" we called Gigi and asked her " well Misty said to put it in the pantre?" we both looked at her "sweetie you put in the mailbox then they send it to the North Pole.

We woke up at six in the morning to put the turkey in the oven and start cooking the food. It was noon when people showed up and the food was done.

Mitchum,Shira,Eilas and Honor showed up Josh would be there later, shortly after that both my grandma's showed up we had invited Sookie's dad so he could spend it with the kids.

When we sat down to eat " I still say that they should have never gotten married and had kids together!" Mitchum " dad we might as well get use to them being together they have been together for a while already."

It got quiet when all of a sudden the turkey exploded, the kids started laughing and eatting the turkey that was all over them, Emily got up and got the other turkey from the oven "I had Mary make an extra one just in cause.

After everyone left Logan and I cleaned up "I can't believe that you didn't take the red thing out" I threw some turkey at him and he started laughing and running so I couldn't hit him.

"So do you want to.." "build a snowman?" Logan looked at me "Rory do you want to go black friday shopping ?" I jumped out of bed and got dressed, we called Honor and asked her to watch the kids for us.

We went to "Toys r us" and got all the kids Christmas presents and then went home and hid the so the kids couldn't find them but knowing Hannah and Gigi they would look and find them.

For a whole week we had left over thanksgiving food and the kids started hating turkey .

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone I hope everyone eats a lot of turkey and enjoys time with family and stay safe this will be my little Gobbler first thanksgiving with us and I am excited even though she can't eat any yet.


	14. Where is Gigi?

Suddenly Parents 14_ Where is Gigi?

November 27th 2015 -December 24th 2015

Gigi was at a friends house and the rest of us were at the park, Maddie's mom (the girl who Gigi is with) called me and asked if Gigi had fun today "I'm sorry but I though Gigi was at your house?" she sounded shocked well " a lady came by and said she was your nanny and I though it was because Gigi knew her."

"What was her names?" I heard her talking to Maddie " she told me that her name was Sherri," I hung up and got all the kids and we went home and I called Logan and told him and he rushed home.

When Logan got there Collin and Finn followed "have you heard anything?"I shook my head " I know a private investigator who could look for Sherri and Gigi."

Later that night we heard from the private investigator " they are in Paris." I was livid "how dare her kidnap Gigi and then take her out of the states," I went to the room and and sat on her bed and started crying when Logan walked in.

"It's not fair I have been here since dad died and I have been taking care of her and Sherri decides that she wants to try and be and mom after abandoning her." Logan just hugged me " my dad is calling the U.S Embassy and trying to get Gigi back.

Christmas was just days away and it felt strange missing a kid all of the kids missed Gigi, I was trying to take the kids mind off of Gigi missing so Brooklynn decited we should decorate the tree .

Since the kids were off for Christmas break I sent the diffent places so I could wrap the presents and hide them from the kids and to clean the house.

Once the kids were home they put on Frozen and I made dinner, while everything was cooling off Logan came running threw the door "I have good news for you!" I looked at him "what is it?" he kissed me " they found them."

I was over the moon Gigi would be home any day now we just didn't know how long it would take so we didn't tell the kids.

It was Christmas eve and we went to have dinner with my grandma she looked sad it's already going to be a year since we lost your grandfather and I'm missing him like crazy the past couple of days." I got up and hugged her .

When the kids got home we started baking cookies for Santa and leaving carrots fot the raindeer then I read them _"Twas the night before Christmas" _we all watched the Grinch before everyone went to bed.

Once the kids were asleep Logan and I put all the presents under the tree and went to bed.


	15. NOT A STORY!

The Kids ages as of December 2015 Suddenly Parents

Gigi-11

Davey-8

Martha-7

Brooklynn- 11

Lorelai 4th – Two years old

Richard – two months

Georgia "gigi

April 18th

Davey

October 10th

Martha

May 20th

Brooklynn

November 15th

Lorelai 4th

September 15th

Richard

November1st


	16. Christmas Day

Suddenly Parents 15_

Christmas day and Gigi returns

December 24th 2015

All of the kids came running into our room and jumped on the bed so we can all go and open presents the only ones that were not open were Gigi's.

Everyone was playing with the toys they got when there was a knock at the door and when Logan opened up it was Gigi, all the kids ran to her and hugged her " when Gigi got to me " I told her I didn't want to go with her and she said that you said I could go."

The kids watched as Gigi opened her gifts and after that they played for a couple of hours until it was time to go to the Huntzburger's house for Christmas dinner.

I could tell that the kids didn't want to go and Logan and I both understood why that family was not very happy or nice.

Dinner was served and Elias had to make a rude comment about me or the kids and once her did Logan got all of us and took us home since we didn't get to have dinner Logan went and got Chinese and we watched Christmas movies.

It was a great Christmas and we got to spend it with our kids and with each other, that is what made it a great Christmas.

Author Note: Sorry this one is short my baby is waking up and I'm getting sleeping. Marry Christmas everyone I hope everyone has a great Christmas and spends it with family. Everyone be safe and if I hadn't updated by New Years well the have a great New year happy 2016

-The Sweeter Side of Apple


End file.
